As Seen on TV
As Seen on TV was a comedy panel game about the world of television. Gameplay Two teams, each consisting of one of the team captains and two guests, competed in five rounds. Round 1: What's On TV? The teams were shown six programmes, whose titles served as categories. Each category contained one question worth one point, and each player chose one each. The programmes/categories used in this round included the following: *''Big Break'' – The team was asked which member of the other had done something when they were much younger, or, which celebrity made their big break on a specific soap, and had to guess the correct one. *''Extras''– This category contained a question about someone appearing as a television show extra. *''Futurama'' – The team was shown a picture of someone as they might look in the future, and had to guess who it was. *''Location, Location, Location'' – The team was shown a picture of a famous programme setting, minus its characters, and had to identify the place and show. *''M*A*S*H'' – A television clip was shown with the music from another one in the background, and the team had to identify both programmes. *''One Foot in the Grave'' – The team had to guess how a character from a show died. *''Songs of Praise'' – The team was shown a church congregation sing a television theme tune, and had to guess which show it came from. *''Surprise, Surprise'' – The team was shown a clip of a television programme, which was then paused before something surprising happens. The team then had to guess what happens next. *''The Apprentice'' – Using pictures from an "apprentice cameraman", the team had to work out where the cameraman was. *''The Clangers'' – The teams were shown a clip of a famous television gaffe, with some words bleeped out, and had to guess the words. *''Top of the Pops'' – Resident Beatboxer "Beardyman" would perform a television theme tune in his own style, and the team had to guess which tune it was. *''What Not to Wear'' – A clip was shown of Steve dressing up as a popular character from a programme, and the team had to guess who the character was. *''Who Do You Think You Are?'' – The team was shown a picture with the heads of characters from another show superimposed on the original picture, and had to identify both shows. *''The X Factor'' – The team was shown 3 characters from TV shows, who had relationships with the same person, and had to work out who that person was. Round 2: TV Years Each team was shown clips of programmes which all started in the same year. They were then asked two questions about certain parts of the clips, and earned a further point for guessing the correct year. Round 3: Thingy Off the Telly Each team attempted to guess a person who had been on television from a particular programme, hence why they're called the "Thingy Off The Telly". They could ask as many Yes/No questions as they wanted until Steve passed it over to the other team. Round 4 This round featured one of two games, depending on the episode. They were: *'TV Gold' – The team was shown a clip from a programme and had to answer 3 related questions about the show. *'TV Lists' – The studio audience was asked which of nine people or things from a certain category they liked the best. The team then had to work out the audience top three, then the audience top one. Round 5: Name That Show The teams were shown pictures of programmes and had to buzz in when they could identify them. They scored two points for a correct answer, but one point was deducted for an incorrect answer. ---- At the end of the show, the team with the highest score was the winner. Category:Panel Game Category:Comedy Category:Themed Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2009 premieres Category:2009 endings